Your Real Home
by fangirl1005
Summary: A different scenario where Rhydian meets his Mum. Rhydian finally meets his mum, but it doesn't go the way he expects. Oneshot.


**A/N - Please follow me on Twitter fangirl1005x and review!**

Maddy POV

We were at a sleepover at Shannon's. Me, Rhydian and Tom, but Rhydian had been acting strange all night. He was jumpy and clutched his side a lot. I had tried to ask him about it, but all he said was he was just tired and he hit his side on something earlier in the day. I decided to give up asking, but I kept an eye on him during the stay. I woke up about 2:00am because I heard a noise. I listened closely, and heard someone crying faintly. I looked around me to check who was missing. Shannon. No. Tom. No. Rhydian. Yes. Where was he? I crept over Tom and Shan and followed the sound of the crying. I walked outside and gasped as the cool air hit me. Suddenly I saw a figured curled up on the garden chair at the end of the garden. I crept over to check who it was.

"Rhydian. Is that you?"

"Go away" He mumbled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep"

"Not whilst you're out here crying"

"It's not worth the trouble Maddy, really"

"Yes it is, now tell me" I said sternly, coming to sit down next to him.

It took 15 minutes for me to get him to talk.

"It's my Mum"

"You're Mum? But I thought she abandoned you when you were 2?"

"She did. But she's back"

"Where? When? How?"

"I was going through the woods when I smelt her. She came out of the trees and confronted me. She was friendly and all but I was angry so I shouted"

"She left you Rhydian, you have every right to be distant"

"She said she had to leave me, she didn't have a choice but now was the right time to bring me back" He continued, tears still streaming down his face.

"Bring you back where?"

"To the wild. To her pack. My pack"

"She can't do that! She can't turn up after 12 years and just whisk you away Rhydian!"

"I know. That's what I told her. I told her that she was 12 years late and that I had a new pack now"

"She wouldn't stand for it and she got angry. She transformed and started snarling. I did the same, in defence, but she was stronger and had the advantage"

"Go on"

"I tried to reason with her, tell her I was happy here, but she kept saying that I belonged with her and that I had turned tame"

"How dare she!"

"I said I wasn't going to come back with her because she abandoned me so she attacked me. That's why my side hurts"

"Let me see"

"See what?"

"You're injured Rhydian, now let me see"

He reluctantly lifted his top up and I gasped at what I saw. There were teeth marks and scratches embedded in his skin. Blood covered half his torso.

"Oh my god, Rhydian! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't want you to worry, ahh!"

"Sorry, I just need to check it out"

"What's wrong with it?"

"One of your ribs is broken. We need to get you home now"

"No Maddy, I'll be alright"

"Rhydian, you have to come with me so we can help you"

"I don't need helping!"

"Yes you do. Come on. Now!"

"Alright, alright. No need to shout"

Once home, I called for mam.

"What now Maddy? I thought you were meant to be at Shannon's? Wait, what's wrong?" She asked, glancing at Rhydian, his arm around my shoulder to keep him upright.

"I'll explain later but his ribs broken"

"Alright, bring him through"

An hour later, his ribs had been bandaged up, and his wound cleaned.

"You just need to rest Rhydian and you'll be good as new"

"Thanks Mrs Smith"

Later on, Rhydian was sleeping and I was sat with him.

"Mmhh"

"Hey, you're awake"

"Yeah. Wait" I watched him sniff around.

"What is it?"

"She's here"

"Who"

"My mum"

"Mam!" I cried out.

"What is it?" She said, coming into the room.

"His mums here"

"Right, I'll go and get your Dad and then we can go out"

"Let me come with you" Rhydian pleaded.

"You're injured, she might hurt you again" Mam said.

"Please! I don't want you getting hurt because of me"

"Rhydian, we don't want to lose you either" I said sadly.

"I have to do this. I have to hear her out"

"Ok then, but she is going to regret crossing our territory though" Dad growled.

We walked outside, Rhydian slightly behind.

"What do you want Ceri" I demanded, snarling.

"I came to get my son"

"He's not your son. You left him"

"I had no choice, now move out of the way, he's coming with me"

"No, I'm not" He said, pushing forward, but still behind me.

"What? These 'tame' humans have poisoned your mind Rhydian"

"No, you did that when you abandoned me"

"You don't know what you're talking about, you're my son and I'm your mother"

"Yes you are, but I don't want to come with you. I've found my true family here. They took me in and accepted me for who I am and I don't want to lose that"

Ceri started snarling and her eyes flashed yellow. I did the same and soon enough we were both wolves. My mam and dad joined me and the three of us protected Rhydian against his mother. We started circling around each other until Rhydian pushed through us and stood between us and the intruder.

"Stop! Just stop it! Why can't you all let me fight myself? Mum, you need to understand that I'm not going to go back with you. Maddy, I can look after myself, thanks. You lost your chance when you left me mum. I waited for you to come back for me. You made me feel unwanted, like I wasn't good enough for anyone, but now, I don't feel like that anymore. I feel wanted, like I belong"

"But you're a wild wolfblood Rhydian"

"I'm not tame, or wild, I'm just… Me"

"But, you belong with me"

"No, I belong here"

"I'll be back Rhydian, and you're all going to wish you never crossed me" Ceri spat as she raced away.

"We'll be inside of you need us" Mam said, giving me a knowing smile, glancing towards Rhydian.

"Ok, thanks"

I took a step closer to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?"

"I guess" He mumbled, not looking at me.

"Hey, she's gone, you're alright?"

"That's the problem" He sighed, turning around, and I saw tears slipping down his face.

"Why?" I asked, concerned.

"I've dreamt of her coming back for for 12 years Mads. I imagined her coming back, hugging me, apologising, explaining and having a good reason for leaving me. But when she actually came, she made me feel even more unwanted. She couldn't even stick around for a bit longer. I'd hoped I'd mean more to her than that"

By the end, he was sobbing, so I pulled him into a hug. He nestled his head into my neck and cried for a long time. Eventually, he went limp and stopped shaking.

"Come on Rhydian, let's go home. Your real home"


End file.
